


That Old Black Magic That You Weave So Well

by MinaMauveine



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Devotion, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feelings, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Magic, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Tenderness, magic!clit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: Ruby has a demand for the bedroom and Christina's more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Christina Braithwhite/Ruby Baptiste, Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 22
Kudos: 174





	1. Chapter 1

The sheets have cooled, but the weight of Christina’s body in her arms keeps them both warm. Ruby works her fingers through fine blonde strands, grinning as Christina softens. 

Christina was always so rigid in her own body, wound tight lest her desires be seen and belittled by her father. She had lain stiff as a board the first night they had slept together. It was as if her stillness would ward against exile. 

Within William’s body she was an open book, but as the last Braithwhite heir she was austere as a rule.

Though with time Ruby has started to learn her tells, and her understanding seemed to make Christina relax all the more. Her form became less rigid, her lips twitched just short of a smile. 

Christina has a way about how she looks at Ruby, full of bewonderment like she can’t imagine being allowed love in her real form. There’s also a wild devoted possessiveness in her ice blue eyes, swearing to move the very mountains if Ruby were to just ask. 

Christina is watching her again, studying her every move like she was nourished by the very sight of Ruby. It’s overwhelming how much Christina wants her, charges the room up with her patient hunt, like a cat with her prey. 

“You always say you like fucking me as William.” 

Christina cocks her head. “I do.” 

“What if I wanted to do that to you, fucked you as a man?”

“I believe…” Christina pressed her lips together in thought, her eyes darkening with desire. “I would like that.” 

“Mmmmhmm, I bet you would.” Ruby cups Christina’s cheek. “Having me stretch you deep and fill you up?” 

Christina lets out an unsteady breath, neediness leading to contemplation over the parameters of the spell. 

Ruby strokes her thumb over Christina’ sharp features, drawing her attention. “Now before you go off and muder another man, what if I just want it to still be me?”

“Clarify…” Christina is looking ready to sequester away for the rest of the night, locked in her dungeon to make Ruby’s suggestions a reality and it was too late-o-clock for that type of nonsense.

Ruby moves up so her back can lean against the headboard, tugging Christina forward to straddle her thighs. “Jesus you’re wet as sin.” 

“Ah-You didn’t explain, how can I-”

“Why don’t you grind down on me baby girl.” Ruby yanks at Christina’s hips, making her groan and distracting her from anything else but chasing that high. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was unreasonably balmy, a perfect kind of day where normal folk would’ve been out on their lawns and yet here Ruby was, trudging down the stairs to the crypt because her woman was a big ol’ nerd. 

Ruby knocked on the doorway, alerting Christina to her presence. “I brought you tea cause it’s chilly as fuck down here.” 

“I’ve enchanted it to be this temperature, it keeps the cadavres fresh.” 

“Wow that's such a fun factoid, why don’t you get your skinny ass upstairs and spend some time with me?” 

“I’m almost done.” The look in Christina’s eyes seemed more mischievous than normal. “Give me 10 minutes.” 

Ruby quirked a brow and placed the steaming cup next to Christina’s potions. “You better be.” 

“Now Ruby, when have I ever broken my word to you?” 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ruby hums as she washes the dishes, her hips swaying softly to an imaginary tempo. 

There’s no real need for her to do chores since Christina hires help, but Ruby always feels judged by them. They see her living with these white folk and come to two conclusions, either she was a mistress or a maid. And if this place was anything less than spotless then she had to be a shitty maid or clearly a hoe. 

The black community was small and gossip spread like ash, clinging and clogging up their tight knit lives. She just rather avoid the whole debacle and she has always found comfort in caring for her home. 

“Like what you see?” Ruby calls over her shoulder, as she dries and tucks away the last dish. 

Christina pushes off from where she’s leaning and plasters herself onto Ruby’s back. “How’d you know I was here.” 

“Your smell.” Ruby giggles, knowing Christina’s tensing meant she was displeased at such a critique. “I just meant whenever you enter a room, you fill it with fragrance.” 

“Why I do believe you’re sweet on me.” Christina murmurs near Ruby’s ear, bolder than usual when her expressions are hidden from view. “Did you mean what you said before?”

Ruby closed her eyes, the heat of Christina’s breath bringing round too many pleasurably distracting memories. “Hmmmm?”

“About…” There’s a pause, but Christina isn’t one to falter for long. “Wanting to fill me?” 

Ruby turns in Christina’s arms, so they could face one another. “I did.” 

Christina is almost shy as she holds up a vial, this one looking clear as moonshine. 

“What if I had said no? Then you would’ve wasted all weekend on that potion.” 

“Nothing I do for you is a waste of time.”

“Tch,” Ruby clicked her tongue, she wasn’t one to fall for sweet nothings, her momma's example made sure of that, but Christina’s words were pure devotion, “give that 're.” 

Christina uncorks the vial, and lifts it up to tip into Ruby's lips. The liquid is thick as cream and burnt like a backyard brew.

“That’s fucking foul.” Ruby splutters, she grimaces waiting for the usual pain that comes from transformations, but nothing happens. “Uh… did you make a dud?” 

Christina blinks, a tad affronted having her magical prowess questioned. “I couldn’t alter the flavour, that’s tied to something fundamental in the serum, but I thought I could make the transformation process more pleasurable.” Christina smoothly drops onto her knees, making her intent clear. 

“I do so love how you dress.” She bunches up the pretty fabric of Ruby’s newly tailored skirt before nuzzling at her thigh. Her sharp nails dragging against the silk panty hose, another gift she had custom ordered from France. The rose pattern looked like a tattoo against Ruby’s beautiful skin. “Delicious.” 

“Christina…” Ruby shuffled, widening her stance to allow her lover more room. “I’m… really…”

“Mmmm.” Christina nibbles at the soft of Ruby’s thighs, earning a hiss.

Ruby nearly slips when Christina mouthed at her pussy through silk stockings and panties. Everything felt taunt and warm, the pulse of heat from Christina’s touch was building a sensation she had never quite felt before. 

“Fu-uck.” 

Christina redoubled her efforts, her cool hands coming to grip at the back of Ruby’s legs to keep her still. She whispers guttural Adam, tearing thread seam from seam until Ruby was bare from the waist down. “Hey-”

“I’ll buy you more.” Christina promises, eyes gleaming hungrily as she gazed at her prize. Ruby was dripping down her shapely legs, practically about to leave a goddamn wet spot on their kitchen tiles. “Bon Appétit."

Christina dived in, tongue intent in finding Ruby’s clit while her fingers slipped in easy as pie. 

As a passing thought, Ruby felt, if anyone was the whore in this house, they really should’ve pegged Christina. This woman and her mouth, she was trying to kill her. She nearly buckled over as Christina beckoned with her fingers, while her mouth tightened as a seal.

Ruby felt her pleasure being drawn out, along with something else forming thick between her legs. It was equal parts surreal and hot to see Christina's painted lips wrapped around her growing phallus. Her cheeks hollowed with each pull as she sucked ravenously aon Ruby’s throbbing clit. 

The white hot pleasure spread, curling round and round Ruby’s lower belly until everything was taunt without give. “Christina, I-” 

Ruby closed her eyes and threw her head back as the most unusual sensation of bliss shot through her. She hadn't meant to hold Christina tight against her clit as she came. Forcing a rush of cum to pour into Christina's thirsty mouth. 

“Fuck, sorry I shouldn’t have made you-” Ruby's still trembling as her partner pulls away.

Christina daintily dabs her fingertips at her smirking lips. "Thank you  _ daddy _ .” 

“You’re...you’re in fucking trouble, missy.” Ruby hoisted Christina into a standing position and spun the woman round till she was facing the shining steel facets. “I’m going to have my way with you.” 

“Please-," Christina mewled as Ruby pressed her hardening clit from behind, jostling pale thighs into the counter, "-do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm 100% sure that Christina ain't no quitter. 
> 
> If you know what I mean...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby rubs herself against Christina's ass, staining wet the beige dress pants as her clit begins to harden. "Ah, oh my god, is  _ this  _ what you felt every time?"

Christina gives a sharp nod. "That's why I had to have you on the stairs, felt like I was going to-"

"Burst." Ruby finishes for her, fingering the buttons loose and tearing the pants down and letting them drop around Christina's ankles. "I'm going to fill you up like I promised."

Christina bent further forward, ass high and backing into Ruby encouragingly.

Ruby's hands settle on Christina's lower back; she contemplates taking the panties off, but insteads shoves them aside, so she can position herself just at Christina's entrance.

"Fuck, you're wet." Ruby's using every last bit of self control she had not to just sink in all the way. "You're tight as fuck baby girl, you sure you're ready."

"I am." Christina whimpers when Ruby stills. She huffs and braces her palms onto the cool metal of the sink and rolls her hips back to welcome Ruby home. 

Ruby grits her teeth and shudders, she nearly cums, but  _ needs _ to last to show Christina good time. "I didn't say you could do that."

Christina wiggles, getting comfortable with the stretch. Grinning cheekily over her shoulder at Ruby. 

"You little shit." Ruby grips Christina's hips, keeping her still as she slid till her tip almost out before moving all the way back in. She drags it out, wanting to feel out every sensation. Loving the sweat that dewed on Christina's taunt back, the quickening of her breath as she dipped her head forward.

"Christina, I’m going to use you up baby girl." Ruby clenches a handful of gold at the base of Christina's neck, tugging for a better angle. Out slow, in quick, knocking into Christina's cervix and making her woman yelp. “All mine for the taking.” 

She quickens the pace, covering Christina's body with her own. “You’re gonna hold still and take it you hear, no more moving without my say so or so help me god I’m pulling out.”

Christina freezes. 

“Such a good little clit sleeve, who would’ve known all you needed was a firmer hand..” Ruby picks up her thrusting once again, a reward for Christina’s obedience. The slap of their thighs made Christina nearly topple. “All weekend gone on your schemes, how long have you been waiting for me to fill you up.” 

Christina tries to duck her head, but Ruby keeps her grip on that pretty spun gold.    
  
“I said,” Ruby pulled, making Christina gasp, exposing her neck to Ruby’s lips and firm order, “tell me how you wanted me.” 

“I,” Christina closed her eyes, her whole face awashed pink, “I was so so empty, I could barely focus, my mind just kept wandering to this...please!!" 

She's so fragile like this, it’s sending Ruby mad. “You’re just trembling, all hungry for me huh?”

Christina jerks her head, nodding. "Please?" 

Ruby reached round and roughly fingered Christina's clit. "Please what?"

"Pl-lease daddy!" 

"Mhmm, good girl." Ruby pinched and rolled Christina's engorged clit while pounding all the harder, her partner tightens around her like a vice but she keeps pushing. " _ My _ good girl." 

Christina trembles, her breath caught and her mouth opened in a soundless scream as Ruby just had her way, just pushed till Christina couldn’t give anymore. Ruby works through the clenching, going and going as her breath tightens and she allows herself to truly appreciate just how good Christina feels. 

"It's yours, its yours." Christina's groans as Ruby rams in deep as she can and just empties out. 

Ruby's gulping in the air like she just ran a mile long track. Completely covered over Christina’s back, breathing in the scent of her sweat, feeling the heat of her body. Ruby’s oversensitized but wants to stay close in Christina's welcoming embrace.

Ruby tugs Christina straight, impaling her a little deeper. She soothes a hand around to the front of Christina's neck, not too tight but possesive all the same.

"Ru-"

"Hush." Ruby drags out, a downpour of cum splashing out. "God did you enchant it this way, I'm going to dehydrate."

Christina closes her eyes, mind blank with pleasure as Ruby slots back in and starts up again. This time practically getting bounced on Ruby's thick clit. There's no bending or pulling away as Ruby just uses her raw. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They've moved to a sofa, Christina's tucked under Ruby’s chin, still sobbing and hiccupping. 

"You did such a good job."

Christina blinks up from her state. "Rea-ally?"

Ruby kisses Christina's eyelids, tasting the salt of her tears. "Fucking of course you did, you took it so well, you're always such a good girl."

Christina's lips trembled, but her eyes shone teary, open with trust. 

Ruby wonders if her expression said it back. 

Christina snuggles in, letting out a deep sigh as Ruby runs a coaxing hand up and down the expanse of her back. "You're safe, baby girl, I've got you."

"I've… got you too." Christina whispers the next part, like she's afraid of rebuke. "I'm… I'm in your corner whenever you need it.."

Ruby kisses the top of Christina's head, pulling her a little closer into her arms. "Sleep."

Christina cuddles close and comfy, but fights off fatigue to drowsily blink up at Ruby. 

"I'm here." Ruby swears as she places her hand at the back of Christina's neck. "I'm not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey.” 

“Mmmm?” 

“So is it going to fall off or…?”

Christina blinks, her look of absolute innocence produced the very opposite effect. “I thought you wanted it as a permanent fixture?” 

“Christina, what the hell!” 

Christina laughs, a real long burst of glee. Her head thrown back, it’s all teeth and inelegance, she even snorts. 

It’s so adorable Ruby can’t help, but grin. She jabs her partner in the ribs. “Okay, but seriously what’s going to happen.”

“What usually happens?” Chrinstina dabs at a tear. 

“You can’t be serious, what if I had been in you?!”

Christina scoffs while rolling her eyes, “my spells have a much longer enchantment duration.” 

“Still, this thing is just going to fall off?!”

“Uh huh,” Christina rolled Ruby onto her back, straddling her hips, “we better make the most of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot about this bit. I was talking to my partner about this idea and had to write it out. Like can you imagine... asdfjkl;

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come find me on tumblr :3c ](http://mina-mauveine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
